Soul Mates
by X-Candace-X-Chambers-X
Summary: Justin Gabriel is in NXT and is dating Phil, but Wade Barrett tries to ruin that.


**Justin POV**

I got on the NXT tour bus and sat in an empty seat. It was loud so I put my ear phones in and listened to my MP3 Player. My names Justin Gabriel by the way.

"_It starts with pain.. fallowed by by the endless questions…. No one can answer.A stain covers your heart..and tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer.I dont believe men are born to be good.I dont believe the world can be saved. How did you get here and when did it start.. an innocent child with a thorn in his kind of world do we live in? Where love is divided by control of our feeling.. we must all be dreaming this life away. In a world so cold._

_Are you sane.. where's the shame?A moment of time passes by.. you can not to blame.. and when did it start?Is there a cure for your sickness.. have you no heart?I dont believe men are born to be good. I dont believe the world can be did you get here and when did it start.. an innocent child with a thorn in his kind of world do we live in? Where love is divided by control of our feeling.. we're dreaming this life kind of world do we live in? Where love is divided by our soul for a reason.. we all must be dreaming this life away. In a world so a sickness in side you that wants to escape._

_Its a feeling you get when you cant find your how many times just you fall to your knees?Never.. never.. never.. never.. never do this starts with pain.. fallowed by hate.I dont believe men are born to be good.I dont believe the world can be saved."_

I listened to 'World So Cold by 12 Stones', its one of my favorite songs and my favorite band.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" someone asked and when I looked up I was met with the friendly eyes of Heath Slater.

"Oh sure." I said and Heath sat down beside me. I turned off my MP3 Player and put it in my bag.

"So what were you listening to before I interrupted you?" Heath asked with a smile.

"Uh 'World So Cold by 12 Stones' its like my favorite song." I said and Heath smile got bigger.

"Oh me too." Heath said and I smiled alittle.

"Not to be rude or anything but, do you have a reason for being over here?" I asked.

"Well I am your best friend." Heath said and smiled even bigger.

"True." I admitted and looked into Heath's eyes.

"How has your week been?" Heath asked.

"Well its been like usual except im with Matt a lot more." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I suspected that." Heath said and smiled.

"How has your week been?" I asked and Heath smiled even more.

"Ive been good I guess you can say." Heath said and I smiled.

"That's good to hear I guess." Justin said.

"So how does it feel being ranked 3rd in the pros poll?" Heath asked and I smiled.

"Its been pretty good since im in the top 3 Matt's been making me train harder and also it just lighted Matt's spirits and we Party Hardy all night long with his friends, I was exhausted. Im kinda scared to see what he would do if I got first place." I said and Heath laughed.

"Well I would rather do that than get a 'Good Job' and a pat on the back." Heath said and rolled his eyes.

"That does sound kinda boring." I said and smiled, I looked past Heath's shoulder and saw Wade Barrett, Justin's had a crush on Wade since the high flyer signed the contract to FCW. Justin was walking out of Shane McMahon's office and saw Wade standing there with Drew McIntyre. Drew smiled at him and waved, Wade looked at Justin and checked him out and whispered something to Drew and turned back around, Justin had thought it was strange behavior but he didn't think about it much.

Heath followed my gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Heath asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Drew? You know he's married." Heath whispered and got real close.

"What? No not Drew." I whispered.

"Wade?" Heath asked.

"Yea." I said and blushed.

"Hi Wade." Heath said and Wade didn't even look at him, Drew said something to Wade and smiled at Heath.

"Hi Heath." Drew said.

"Hey Drew." Heath said and smiled.

"Sorry but Wade's being rude today." Drew said and rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he always?" Heath joked.

"Im not rude, I just don't like _you_." Wade said and I melted alittle, damn do I love that accent.

"Well _that _was rude, ya know." Heath said and my gaze was locked on the floor.

"I really don't care." Wade said and I looked up at him through my bangs, I could have swore his breath hitched but I wasn't sure so I didn't think much of it.

"Well you-" Heath began but Wade interrupted him.

"Hello Justin." Wade said and I blushed alittle and I heard Heath stifle a laugh.

"Hi Wade." I said.

"How do you talk to that annoying hill jack everyday?" Wade asked and I saw humor flash in his eyes.

"I don't know actually." I said and smiled.

"What's supposed to-" Heath began but was interrupted.

"I probably would kill myself at the thought of being with him." Wade said and rolled his eyes, I laughed and Heath looked pissed. I looked deep in Wade's eyes and Wade looked deep into mine. I heard Heath talking to Drew but I didn't care, Wade's eyes were pretty and nothing would ever change that. As the bus pulled near a stop Wade pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled his number on it.

'Call me.' Wade mouthed as the doors opened. I smiled at Wade and turned towards Heath.

"Ready Captain Wenders?" Justin asked and Heath frowned.

"Shut the fuck up." Heath said and I pouted.

"That's so mean, I should go be with Wade cuz he appreciates what I have to say." I said and pretended to be offended.

"No, im sorry." Heath said and hugged Justin.

"Okay, okay." I said and pushed him off slightly when Wade looked at me with jealous eyes.

"Lets go." Heath said and hoped off the bus, I followed him but at a slower pace.

"Hey Justin theres something else I have to tell you." Wade said and I turned around.

"And that would be?" I asked. Wade got close to my face, their lips inches apart.

"I need to have some alone time with you after the show." Wade whispered and brushed my groin while talking. Wade smiled and walked away leaving me in complete shock.

"Yo' dude," Heath said and grabbed my wrist "lets get a move on." Heath pulled me along while the my eyes were locked onto where Wade had walked away to talk to his buddy Drew. I didn't believe what just happened but I had to stay focused, Wade was probably just trying to throw me off track and make me lose focus so he could win.

XXX

I was now in the locker room by myself after the long night of NXT, I had saw Wade the whole time and I kept giving me flirtatious looks that drove me alittle closer to madness. I sighed as I slipped on my shirt. I hoped to get to the hotel without being seen and pass out on the bed. I was walking towards the door when it opened by none other than the last person I wanted to see.

"Oh hi Justin, glad we can talk." Wade said and closed the door behind him.

"Id love to talk to you Wade but I have to go." I said and almost opened the door when there was a hand on my chest.

"Your going to stay and talk." Wade growled and pushed me against the door.

"Um I shouldn't." I whispered but Wade's lips were inches from mine.

_Stop being such a bitch and kiss the damn man!_

**NO! He might think Im A slut and Im already in a relationship!**

_Oh fuckin well!_

**Its not your decision its mine.**

I had a small mental argument and Wade was pressing his body against mine, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"This is gonna be quick and rough." Wade said and turned me around, pressing my torso against the wall.

"Wade I cant do this with you." I said and I felt Wade's breath against my neck.

"Why is that love?" Wade whispered, his lips brushing my neck.

"Because I have a boyfriend and he's wondering where I am and I am not cheating on him." I said and tried to push him away, but his strength and height made him stronger than me and I failed miserably.

"Ill make it quick then." Wade said and I felt his hands slide around to the front of me and unbuttoned my pants. I took the opportunity and threw my elbow at his nose and connected. I saw blood drip out of Wade's nose as he stumbled. I opened the door and ran out as fast as I could. Once I got to the front of the building I buttoned my pants and searched for my car. Once I found it I saw a person leaning against it. He looked up as I stood beside him and I was met with the beautiful eyes of my boyfriend Phillip Brooks better known as CM Punk.

"Hey babe." Phil said and pulled me into an embrace, I almost melted into his strong, warm, familiar arms. They've been dating for almost 2 years now and I love the shit out of him.

"Hi." I said softly and looked deep into Phil's eyes.

"You okay?" Phil asked his voice full of concern even though it was soft.

"Yea." I said and he hugged me.

"I love you." Phil said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said and hugged him back. After a couple of minutes of Phil playing with my hair he pulled back and kissed me sweetly. I kissed back and put all the love I could into it. Phil pulled back and opened the passenger door for me. I slipped inside and sat in the seat. Phil jogged the other side and opened the door. Once he was in he started the car with the keys I gave him and drove off.

"So how did you get a ride with?" I asked.

"Matt." Phil said and smiled. I chuckled and laced my fingers with Phil's. We drove in silence but we were sharing the words through our fingers as if it was a spiritual connection we had. But I knew that we belonged together.

**Were soul mates**


End file.
